Né pour être le deuxième
by Letho Black
Summary: OS. Regulus n'était pas né pour être l'aîné, juste le deuxième.


Court One-shot qui j'espère vous plaira.

Regulus Black et tous les autres appartiennent à J..

Bonne lecture!

**Né pour être le deuxième**

Regulus était fier et honoré. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait appel à lui pour une mission dite importante. Le Lord Noir lui avait ordonné de se servir de son elfe de maison.

Regulus Arcturus Black avait senti son cœur battre fortement. Il pouvait enfin montrer la valeur de la famille Black. Il pouvait enfin se valoriser en tant qu'être. Il était ravi d'être désigner pour une mission importante.

Pourtant, Regulus ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Car il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce que lui demanderait vraiment son Maître. Il avait peur de voir ou ressentir la violence et la souffrance. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il les détestait profondément. Faire souffrir ou tuer ne lui faisait naître aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, cela le dégoûtait. Même si sa victime était inférieure à lui, Regulus ne pouvait pas torturer la vie, pas même la tuer.

Pour sa première mission après avoir été marqué, Regulus avait du tuer. Il avait du tuer un enfant sous les regards cruels et rires sadiques des autres mangemorts. Il avait du tuer et s'en était profondément dégoûté. Il avait passé les jours suivants à en vomir de culpabilité, à l'abri des regards. Il était hors de question de se montrer faible. Ses chers collègues n'en manqueraient pas une pour le considérer de faible, et il n'était PAS faible.

Certes, il n'était pas courageux, mais il n'était PAS faible. Regulus avait du prendre énormément sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Est-ce qu'un faible aurait mieux fait ? Non.

Certes, Regulus avait réussi à savoir transplaner uniquement grâce aux entrainements mangemorts. Sa puissance magique avait beaucoup évolué après avoir reçu la marque. Il n'en était pas spécialement fier. Il aurait préféré que sa puissance grandisse par lui-même et non, grâce aux autres ou à la magie noire. Il aurait préféré être lui-même.

Mais dans une famille sang-pure aux idées supérieures, il était rare d'être soi-même. Son frère aîné était une exception. Regulus se souvenait que Sirius avait toujours exprimé sa propre opinion. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait pour son frère, mais au fond de lui, Regulus enviait Sirius. Il l'admirait pour sa foi, son courage, sa loyauté envers ses amis… tout ce que le cadet n'avait pas. Mais en affirmant ses idées, Sirius ne prit jamais la peine de se soucier de sa famille, de son petit frère. Pour cela, Regulus lui en voulait. Sirius préférait défendre des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas au lieu de s'occuper d'un petit frère.

Au lieu de cela, Regulus se retrouvait au milieu des disputes, des rixes entre ses parents et son frère à cause de ses idées. Par Merlin, que Regulus détestait la violence de ses parents. Alors comme un lâche, il jouait les hypocrites pour ne pas élever la voix de ses aïeux, pour ne pas faire naître de tensions. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du…

Après la répartition de son impétueux de frère, l'honneur et la fierté des Black s'étaient posés sur les épaules de Regulus. Et il avait bien du mal à rester droit avec un tel fardeau peser sur lui. Toute sa jeunesse, on s'était occupé de lui comme un second. Il n'était que l'ombre de Sirius. Il n'existait que pour le nom de Black.

Il n'était pas né pour penser. Il était né pour être le deuxième. Il était né pour perpétrer la lignée. Il était né pour l'égocentrisme de ses aïeux.

Regulus aurait préféré être comme son père, un sang-pur en avant dans ses opinions, sans pourtant à avoir s'engager comme les mangemorts. Mais Bellatrix s'en était mêlée, et sa mère l'avait pressé. Regulus ne voulait pas de tumulte avec sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas fuir comme l'avait fait Sirius.

Les responsabilités de l'aîné était revenu à Regulus, malheureusement pour lui. Et il était un jeune homme responsable. Ses rôles de préfet et préfet-en-chef lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il aimait avoir des responsabilités, qu'on le prenne au sérieux et au respect. Et Bellatrix et sa mère lui avaient répété qu'être mangemort était une des choses les plus responsables et respectables. Naïf, il les avait crues. Etre mangemort, c'est être responsable des pires crimes, pensait Regulus à présent.

Cependant, la mission importante du Seigneur des Ténèbres était-elle aussi criminelle que celles qu'il avait du accomplir ? Mais Regulus ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait accepté. Il présenterait Kreattur à son Maître, sans se douter une seconde que cela causerait sa perte.

--

Alors, verdict? Reviews?


End file.
